


Sl*tty Bunny

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Costumes, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Hot Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Park Chanyeol would have never thought he would dress up as a lewd maid to this sexy costume party everyone is so excited about. But there he is, sitting at a bar while eyeing his boyfriend who seems to be having too much fun walking around in a skimpy bunny outfit."Are you okay with him flaunting his body like this?""We're all basically dressed like sluts, so I don't see the problem actually.""Yeah, but he's acting like one, too.""I'm not worried. He loves me. I love him. And he knows he'll get it later tonight anyway."





	Sl*tty Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴
> 
>  
> 
> ヾ(・ω・)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello!
> 
> It is I, GloomyDragon, with a new one shot~! A dirty one at that (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و
> 
> But, before you go read, please look at the warning! Thank you♥
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: **  
> ****  
>   
>   
>   
> ⌘  English is not my first language and this has yet to be beta-read!  
>  ⌘  I did not plagiarise anything!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **  
> **  
> **Warning: **  
> ****  
>   
>   
>  Baek kisses someone else just to get under Chanyeol's skin and if it triggers you in some way, you've been warned!!!   
>  
> 
> ****  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **Socials:  
> **  
> [ Tumblr ](http://baekhyurr.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/GloomyDragon?lang=nl)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/GloomyDragon)  
>   
> 

 

****

**Slutty Bunny**

****

* * *

 

Baekhyun has been best friends with Minseok since kindergarten, knows the older is gay since high school and watched him fully come out of the closet at the age of eighteen. It didn't come as a surprise to many, however, because most people had always thought the ever so flamboyant Kim Minseok was dating Byun Baekhyun, the chatterbox. It is true, they _are_ both homosexual, but they are no more than best friends. They never had and never will have romantic feelings for each other.

Baekhyun thinks the way Minseok came out of the closet to everyone was rather... remarkable – a little extra, even. He would never forget the day he had been invited to the other's birthday party and had been told to wear a costume. It was only when he had arrived at the party that he realised _what kind_ of costume Minseok had had in mind. That night, there had been half-naked people everywhere dressed in skimpy outfits while he had dressed up as one of his favourite anime characters. It had been one of the most embarrassing nights he ever experienced, but also a happy one. Because watching a drunken Minseok climb on a table to gleefully announce that he's gay, was something he would never forget either.

But he had learned his lesson, so a year later, after they had both entered college, he went dressed as a sexy sailor. It had been an experience he would remember forever, because it seemed like Minseok had invited even more people than the year before. Plus, his sailor outfit had gotten a lot of attention, especially from boys. He loved it, the attention, and still does.

He's now in his second year of college, twenty years old, and dating someone he had already been crushing on heavily during the first year.

Park Chanyeol.

Tall, handsome, sweet and one hell of a boyfriend. Chanyeol is a date enthusiast and insists they go on dates at least once every week – _if not more_. Sometimes they go out to eat somewhere, or go out to see a film together, or sometimes they would even go for a long car ride to park somewhere forgotten and have sex in the car, because, _yes_ , that also counts as a date.

About four months ago, Baekhyun moved in with Chanyeol and now lives in the taller's flat, which was kind of crappy, but what more could he expect when they are both broke students.

Their relationship will soon hit the half-year milestone, and they are still head over heels. Inseparable, even. Therefore, it didn't surprise Baekhyun when Minseok handed him Chanyeol's invitation, inviting him to his sexy costume party, too, for the first time.

This time, however, it's a little different from the other years, because _this time_ Minseok isn't _just_ inviting people, he is _also_ randomly assigning them their costume.

"Naughty maid," Chanyeol whispers as he reads the bold letters at the bottom of the invitation card before he stares at Baekhyun, who is still grinning as widely as when he came rushing in. He was just calmly playing piano in the music school's large theatre because he doesn't have classes until later that day, when Baekhyun came barging in to happily hand him his invitation to the infamous sexy costume party.

"You're going, right?" Baekhyun asks, sounding cheery, as he sits down next to Chanyeol on the piano stool and observes the younger's expression. There is a look of uncertainty swimming around in his eyes, but that isn't going to discourage him. He is going to convince Chanyeol to go, if it's the last thing he would do. "You should go! Everyone is going!"

"Naughty. Maid," Chanyeol repeats, pausing in between the words, and feels a grin creep up his face when he sees Baekhyun nod happily. "I'm going to look _ridiculous_ in a maid costume."

"No," the smaller immediately counters. "You will look _smoking_ in a maid costume! Besides..." He holds up his own invitation in front of Chanyeol's face while still smiling brightly. "I'm going as a sexy bunny!"

The taller raises an eyebrow while pictures of his little boyfriend in a bunny costume immediately start to flood his mind. He _definitely_ wouldn't mind seeing that. But before he has the chance to say anything, Baekhyun had already opened his mouth again.

"If you're not going, then you won't see me as a sexy bunny," the latter playfully threatens and giggles when Chanyeol rolls his eyes. After a brief silence, he feigns a disappointed sigh. "Your loss, then."

Chanyeol quickly grabs Baekhyun's arm when the latter is about to stand up, forcing him to sit back down, and takes a deep breath. " _Fine_ ," he exhales and can't help but chuckle upon hearing Baekhyun's high-pitched, delightful chirp. "But on _one_ condition," he quickly adds while pointing his index finger in the air, earning himself a curious look from Baekhyun. "We're getting ready _together_. I want us to look at least a little bit presentable."

Baekhyun nods quickly, already feeling giddy. "Deal!"

✵✵✵

 

With a sigh, Chanyeol pulls the second fishnet stocking up his leg, pulling it all the way up until it is hugging half his thigh as well, just like the other one. The fabric of the maid dress he is wearing, is tickling his skin a little, but it's not all too unpleasant. He doesn't want to admit it, but he likes it, actually. The dress is insanely short, though, and his shoulders are bare, but all in all he thinks it's pretty cute. So, he stands up from the edge of the bed to take a look at himself in the mirror, but he has to hold his laughter because, _damn_ , he looks ridiculous. His lanky legs look way too skinny in the thigh highs, and because of his length, the dress seems way shorter than it actually is. The white gloves he's wearing fit him perfectly, though, and he likes the way the garter is wrapped around one of his thighs. However, the ruffle headpiece he's wearing is probably not attached correctly and Baekhyun has to help him with that.

Speaking of the elder; he is taking way too long in the bathroom. Baekhyun had refused to put on his outfit in the same room as him, because he wants it to be a surprise. He has no idea what his small boyfriend bought as a bunny outfit, but his expectations are high. "Baek?" he calls out, and as he is about to ask him what's taking him so long, the door to the bathroom swings open.

At a loss for words, he stares at Baekhyun.

He's wearing fishnet thigh highs, just like Chanyeol, but instead of his legs looking funny, they look good. _Really_ good. As he trails his eyes further up Baekhyun's body, Chanyeol sees he had bought the skimpiest shorts available. They are small, tight, revealing...

Licking his lips, Chanyeol takes a look at the crop top that is barely covering Baekhyun's chest and notices the suspenders. The elder is even wearing wrist cuffs and a cute choker, and, _of course_ , a pair of bunny ears. When Baekhyun spins around in front of him, showing him all of his outfit, Chanyeol gulps because he even has a little bunny tail sewn to the back of the shorts.

"Do you like it?" Baekhyun asks, batting his eyelashes up at Chanyeol, who is still a bit blown away. "I think you look really good!" Baekhyun goes on without giving Chanyeol the time to prepare an answer. "You're even wearing a garter," he giggles, touching the lace piece of fabric wrapped around Chanyeol's thigh, and grins.

"You're..." the taller begins, but isn't able to form words because all the blood inside of his head is rushing south the longer he looks at Baekhyun's slutty outfit.

"Is it too much?" Baekhyun enquires as he begins to fidget nervously, playing with the ends of the buttoned wrist cuffs.

Chanyeol licks his lips again and he's glad he's wearing a loose skirt, because the effect the smaller's outfit has on him is embarrassing. "You look sexy," he says and knows he'd chosen the right word because Baekhyun beams instantly. " _Really_ sexy," he adds as he pulls Baekhyun a little closer and kisses his nose. "I don't know if I'm willing to let you walk around there in an outfit so revealing."

Baekhyun laughs, knowing Chanyeol doesn't completely mean that. "Mh, what about you, Mr. Naughty Maid?" He runs his fingers up Chanyeol's muscled arms and tugs at his short sleeves playfully. "You're looking like a snack, too," he whispers, making the taller chuckle wholeheartedly, even though it wasn't really meant as a joke. He grins and stands up on his tippy toes so he can reach Chanyeol's lips. "I want to eat you up." He doesn't lean in, though, and giggles when the other cups his face to pull him in instead.

Chanyeol groans against Baekhyun's lips and easily licks into his mouth, making him moan as well. Both being turned on from each other's outfits, the kiss deepens and becomes sloppy pretty quickly. And Baekhyun knows that if he won't put a stop to it, they'll end up on the bed with their clothes on the ground.

"As much as I would love to continue this kiss," he starts as he pulls back from Chanyeol's seemingly hungry lips, and smiles up at him, a naughty twinkle present in his eyes. "But we have to leave in five minutes. We can't be late for Seokkie's birthday..." Biting his lower lip, he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck and touches the collar wrapped around his neck with the tips of his fingers. "Can we?"

Knowing very well what Baekhyun is trying to do, Chanyeol gently grabs the elder's wrist and unwraps his arms from around his neck. "Of course we can't be late," he says and smooths out the apron with his hands, once again hating the power Baekhyun has over him. He wants to do nothing more but throw him on the bed and take him right then and there. But he can't. Not only because they have to be there for Minseok, but also because he put an effort into his outfit. He can't ruin it. Not yet. "Let's go." After taking one last glance in the mirror to check if everything is still in place, he opens the bedroom door to lead Baekhyun out of it.

✵✵✵

 

The pub – where Minseok holds his parties – is crowded, but somewhat gives off this homey feeling that makes Chanyeol feel at ease. He also doesn't feel as awkward as he had expected, which probably is because there are half-naked, ridiculously dressed people all around him – both boys and girls. He finds it funny how dressing up in such skimpy clothing could bring so many people together. Everyone seems to be having fun.

 _Especially_ Baekhyun.

"Are you okay with him flaunting his body like this?" Sehun asks, sitting next to Chanyeol at the bar dressed in a sexy cop outfit that fits him way too perfectly. The skin-tight, small bodysuit is hugging his body in all the right places, and the hat he had previously been wearing, is now lying on the counter. He even has a pair of pink fuzzy cuffs dangling from the belt around his waist. What Chanyeol thinks is a pity, though, is that Sehun is not wearing knee-high boots. That would've completed the look.

"We're all basically dressed like sluts, so I don't see the problem actually," he answers, before he sips from his cola, his eyes staring at Baekhyun from behind the glass. The elder in the corner – where there are several couches – being his usual bubbly self, setting the mood and making everyone around him laugh. Chanyeol admires Baekhyun's social skills, even though he would sometimes become a little too handsy with the people around him, especially at parties.

Sehun glances at Chanyeol, and smirks. "Yeah, but he's _acting_ like one, too."

Chanyeol feels a possessive feeling rise up inside of him when he sees a guy pulling Baekhyun into his lap, and realises that, yeah, Sehun has a point. "I'm not worried." It isn't a lie; he's never worried about Baekhyun cheating on him. "He loves me. I love him." But Baekhyun _loves_ playing games. He loves pulling Chanyeol's strings and pushing his buttons the right way so the dominant lover inside of him comes out. "And he knows he'll get it later tonight anyway." He takes another sip, knowing he is right about Baekhyun's intentions when he makes eye contact with him. The feigned innocent expression on the elder's face makes him squeeze his glass so he wouldn't lose control and walk over there to drag him off the boy's lap.

Whistling, Sehun places his own beer back on the counter and feels his smirk grow when Chanyeol looks over at him. "He's doing it on _purpose_ , huh..."

So, even Sehun is able to see it.

But before he could say something, he hears someone from the group where Baekhyun is sitting excitedly announce that they are going to play a game which catches all his attention right away.

"Oh, _please_ ," Sehun sighs, rolling his eyes when he hears they are going to play one of the most famous kissing games: spin the bottle. "We're not in high school anymore."

Chanyeol bites his lower lip, not hearing what Sehun is saying, and waits for what Baekhyun is going to do. When the elder doesn't budge and stays on the guy's lap, however, he takes a deep breath. "Unbelievable," he whispers before he gulps down his whole glass of cola and wishes he could drink some alcohol, but since they came by car and he's the one with a driving license, he can't.

"Are you still okay with it?" Sehun asks, the devilish smirk still plastered on his face. He's enjoying the show way too much, and knows Chanyeol has a short temper, so he decides to fuel the fire. "What if he's going to kiss another man's lips?"

It wouldn't be the first time for Baekhyun to provoke him like this, but for him to actually _kiss_ someone else in his presence? "He's asking for trouble," he says, trying to come over as calm while in reality he is everything but calm. Part of him wants to wait to see how far Baekhyun is going to take this, another part had already seen enough. He knows what Baekhyun is doing, knows it's his plan to make him lose his mind, and for the nth time he hates the fact that Baekhyun has got him wrapped around his finger.

" _Clearly_ ," Sehun chuckles. "But on the other hand..." He leans against the counter and looks at Chanyeol with a smug expression. "Jaongin and I once had this threesome, and it was pretty hot to watch him kiss someone else."

Chanyeol is still only half listening to what Sehun is saying as his eyes take in what is happening at the other side of the room. He can't believe what he's seeing and tells himself it's not jealousy that he's feeling because he knows that's exactly what Baekhyun wants.

"Pretty _fucking_ hot, I must admit," Sehun continues before picks up his glass again and takes a sip. He watches the bottle, which the guy who had Baekhyun on his lap had spun, land on no other than Baekhyun himself. He quickly takes a quick glance at Chanyeol, who has a very dark and dangerous look in his eyes, and grins widely.

When he looks back at the game, he sees Baekhyun has his lips pressed against the guy's and for what he can see from this distance, he seems pretty into it. "Watching him smile into the kiss as he cups his face," he softly says, leaning closer to Chanyeol so he can hear him over the music. "Watching his tongue dance with the other's, deepening the kiss to the extent that makes him flush with arousal." He watches Chanyeol swallow thickly and chuckles lowly. "You know you could go over there to make it stop, right?"

Chanyeol lets out a breath he doesn't know he's been holding when Baekhyun pulls back from the lip-lock. He quickly looks away when the elder glances his way. "That's exactly what he wants me to do," he says, and almost automatically his eyes land on the fuzzy cuffs dangling from Sehun's hips. "How did you get those?"

"The cuffs?" the younger asks, and when Chanyeol nods, he raises a brow. "Oh, Jongin once bought them for fun. We never used them, though... Why?" He squints his eyes, noticing how the other is avoiding eye contact until he speaks up again.

"Can I borrow them?"

A smirk makes its way back on Sehun's face as he hears Chanyeol's request. "Well, well, well," he playfully says. "I don't think maids are in the position to use cuffs, now are they?" While those words left his mouth, he's already busy undoing the cuffs from his belt. "You're a freaky maid, Chanyeol."

"Says that one who had a threesome," said male counters, making Sehun laugh as he hands him the pink cuffs. He hops off the bar stool, pulls down the edges of his skirt and fights the urge to look back at where Baekhyun is sitting. "I need some fresh air."

Sehun can only laugh as he watches a riled up Chanyeol leave the crowd, noticing one of his stockings had slowly slid down his leg a bit and that he left his white gloves on the counter. He gulps down his beer before he requests another, making that his third glass, and just looks around the crowd for a while until he notices that Baekhyun is missing. _Probably with Chanyeol_ , he thinks as he closes his eyes to enjoy the music while feeling his body and consciousness surrender to the alcohol.

"Where's Chanyeol?"

His eyes snap open again, and he almost falls off his stool when he sees a worried Baekhyun stand in front of him. "Eh..." Subconsciously he's checking Baekhyun out, but who could blame him? Yet as his eyes linger at the elder's belly button, he thinks back at Jongin, who's sick at home but who also got assigned to wear a sexy bunny outfit. Oh, he would've loved to see him in that...

"Sehun," Baekhyun calls out, startling Sehun out of his sudden daze. "Where is Chanyeol? Is he mad at me...?"

Sehun sends Baekhyun a look. "Do you really have to ask that?" he enquires, slurring his words a little, seeing the elder fidget nervously with the hem of his crop top. "He's outside... or something. Fresh air."

Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun takes one last glance at Sehun, wondering whether he should ask him if he's going to be alright, but knowing Sehun, he'll most definitely be alright. Besides, the fact that he doesn't know _how_ pissed Chanyeol is at him, makes him feel somewhat panicked. Sure, it had been his plan to rile up his tall boyfriend, but maybe he had taken his game too far? Maybe he shouldn't have kissed that boy he doesn't even know the name of.

He rushes outside, ignoring the people who are trying to get his attention. He _needs_ to know if Chanyeol hadn't taken it all too seriously, so he runs over to where the younger's car is parked and carefully opens the door to the passenger seat. He climbs inside while closing the door again and turns to Chanyeol, trying to read his unreadable features. "Y-Yeol...?" he asks, cursing his voice for cracking, and licks his suddenly dry lips.

"You _wanted_ to get on my nerves, didn't you?" Chanyeol speaks up as he turns to Baekhyun, who is innocently staring back at him. He forces his eyes to keep looking at the elder's, even though they badly wanted to trail down to his sexy body. "You kissed that boy _just_ so I would get mad."

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, biting back a small smile of victory. He had pissed Chanyeol off, but not enough for it to become a serious issue. He had played his game absolutely right, but they both know it's not over yet.

While holding eye contact, he leans over to Chanyeol and puts one of his hands on his thigh. "I've been bad," he whispers with a seductive tone in his voice as he plays with the ruffles of the garter wrapped around the younger's thigh, and sees his eyes becoming impossibly darker.

Now he's playing with fire.

"Hands off, baby," Chanyeol sternly says, trying to come over as calm even though he wanted to do nothing more but to pounce on Baekhyun. "Bad boys aren't allowed to touch."

Baekhyun shudders, loving the authoritative tone in Chanyeol's deep voice whenever he takes over control. He withdraws his hand and opens his mouth when the taller leans in, expecting a kiss, but didn't get any where he had expected it.

Grinning, Chanyeol plants a kiss on Baekhyun's shoulder while he wedges his hand in between the other's thick thighs. "Did you really think I was going to kiss your dirty lips?" he asks, his lips touching Baekhyun's ear as he forces his legs apart so he has better access, hearing him gasp.

The parking lot is dark, but anyone interested and close enough is able to see what is happening inside the car. Not that either of them cares, because if there is one thing Chanyeol learned about Baekhyun, it's that he loves playing risky games.

Oh, _and_ that he loves rough sex and punishment.

And Chanyeol knows that this little game Baekhyun is playing is just so he could get it. He, however, has other plans; a different kind of punishment that goes beyond a few spanks.

He licks the shell of Baekhyun's ear, hearing him moan throatily, and grabs his thigh harshly enough to make him whimper. "I don't want to hear a single sound coming from your mouth, or else I'll stop," he threatens, whispering his words right into Baekhyun's ear while he lets go of his thigh to hover his hand over the front of his shorts instead. There is a small bulge, he feels, and grins.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, loving the feeling of Chanyeol's tongue playing with his ear, but has a hard time staying still. He has both his hands next to his lap, clutching his own fishnet thigh highs in a weak attempt to keep control over himself. He feels the taller rub his half-hard dick through its confines and takes a few deep breaths. He wants to kiss Chanyeol, wants to touch him, wants to moan – but he also doesn't want the somewhat gentle treatment to stop.

"You're already aroused." Chanyeol moves his hand past the waistband of Baekhyun's shorts and caresses his belly instead, feeling him tremble. " _Pathetic_ ," he hisses before he pulls back from the smaller's ear and wets two of his fingers. "Look at me, baby," he orders and when Baekhyun's eyes find his, he slides his hand up his chest, underneath his small shirt and touches one of his perky nipples with his wet fingers. "Even these are hard."

Having a hard time holding eye contact, Baekhyun whimpers softly as the fingertips touch his sensitive nipple, but wishes he hadn't because Chanyeol's hand immediately disappears. He lets out a noise that comes closest to the sound of a needy whine and sees the other smirk.

"No sounds, baby boy," Chanyeol says, placing his hand back on Baekhyun's upper leg, touching the inside of his thigh just to tease him. In every other situation, he would've loved to hear the elder moan, but not this time. He's the one setting the rules, he's the one in control, and not the other way around.

He lets his lips ghost over Baekhyun's, knowing he loves to kiss as well, but pulls back each time he leans forward a bit. Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun's frustrated expression, and cups his clothed erection, watching his jaw go slack as his eyebrows furrow together.

"Good boy," Chanyeol praises, knowing Baekhyun is trying his very best to keep quiet, and hears him breathe heavily as he trails his lips down his jaw to kiss his neck, which he knows is another weak spot. He leaves small kisses all around the collar Baekhyun is wearing and feels him shudder under his touch.

The fact that they are still inside his car, is arousing. He can't count the amount of times they have had sex in the very chair Baekhyun is sitting on. He's turned on, already was since the beginning of Baekhyun's little game, but won't let his own arousal take control.

He licks up Baekhyun's neck towards his ear and gently nibbles the lobe while putting just right amount of pressure on the other's growing bulge, causing him to let a small, almost inaudible moan slip past his lips.

But Chanyeol hears it anyway. "Nah- _ah_ , baby," he sing-songs, removing his hand from Baekhyun's clothed dick and strokes his thigh instead. He takes a moment to take in the smaller's desperate expression, and smiles warmly. "Let's go home."

Baekhyun immediately nods while biting his lower lip and watches Chanyeol start the engine before the hand returns on his thigh, making his cock throb.

"No sound," the taller reminds him, causing him to hold back a whimper.

It's going to be a _long_ , _torturous_ ride, he knows.

✵✵✵

 

Keeping quiet seems to be the main rule Chanyeol has set, and not being allowed to moan is one of the worst things.

Baekhyun _loves_ being loud, so loud that sometimes their neighbours would complain about noise disturbance, but the thought that someone is able to hear him, makes him want to become even more vocal. He loves showing Chanyeol how much he enjoys his sex with moans. So, how can he keep quiet when Chanyeol has got him pinned against the wall while one of his hands is touching the prominent hard-on inside of his shorts?

There is another rule he hates just as much, however: he has to keep his hands to himself. He's got no choice, though, since Chanyeol's big hand could easily grab both his wrists and hold those above his head.

It is incredibly frustrating, but there is _one_ more rule that he probably hates most of all.

He can't kiss.

Chanyeol endlessly teases him with the expectation of a kiss, but he doesn't get any on his lips. He wants to kiss Chanyeol, wants to feel his lips move against his, wants to play with his tongue, wants to taste him– but he can't. Chanyeol knows how much he hates being denied kisses, and he's met with a smirk each time he tries to lean in.

Chanyeol is _tormenting_ him; turning him on so much but not giving him anything he wants.

No moaning.

No touching.

No kissing.

This punishment is worse than anything they had ever done before.

"You've been a very slutty bunny, Baekhyun," Chanyeol coos as he pulls the suspenders off Baekhyun's shoulders and leans in towards his neck. "Kissing another boy when you're with me." He presses a wet kiss against Baekhyun's hot skin, hearing his breath hitch, and grins. He slides his hands underneath the smaller's crop top and gently touches his hard nipples. "What were you thinking?"

Baekhyun leans back against the wall, fighting every urge to moan. It feels _so good_ that he can't help but let out shaky breath when he feels Chanyeol is creating a hickey. And, again, the fingers playing with his nipples immediately disappear and he's left hanging, wishing for more.

"Were you thinking you would just get away with it?" Chanyeol grabs the hem of Baekhyun's crop top and pulls it over his head, almost causing his bunny ears to almost fall off his head. "That maybe a few spanks would do?" He smirks when he sees Baekhyun lick his lips. "That I would just fuck you _long_ and _hard_ , and that would be it?" Slowly, he lets his hands slide down Baekhyun's torso until his fingertips find the waistband of his booty shorts. "That's what you _wanted_ , right?"

Baekhyun's breath keeps hitching while listening to Chanyeol's words, feeling his maid dress tickle his skin from time to time too, and has his hands balled into fists hanging next to his body, holding himself back from touching anything. The younger's lips are so close to his mouth, he can feel his breath fanning over his own lips, and absent-mindedly, he feels himself nod.

" _Yeah_?" Chanyeol asks, watching Baekhyun nod again, and starts pulling his shorts down slowly. "Well, too bad." He smirks wickedly, knowing very well Baekhyun would've whined if it weren't for his orders to keep quiet.

He licks his lips as he looks down the smaller's body, watching his hard dick immediately spring free when he had pulled his shorts low enough. "No underwear?" he asks, locking eyes with Baekhyun again, and sees him blush. "That's _naughty_ , baby..." He stares at the smaller's already leaking dick, feeling his own cock throb looking at his body, before he orders him to take off the shorts completely.

When Baekhyun stands up straight again, Chanyeol pulls him flush against his body. Baekhyun shudders upon feeling the fabric of the taller's maid dress touching his heated skin, and bites his lip as he feels gentle fingers stroke his back. He closes his eyes for a second and almost lets out a moan when the hands cup his ass cheeks.

"I want you to undress me."

He hears Chanyeol's deep voice right next to his ear and lets out a shaky breath. Once lips are touching his skin, leaving numerous kisses all over his ear, cheek and neck, he reaches out for Chanyeol's maid dress. There is no zipper, he feels, so he unties the knot of the apron wrapped around Chanyeol's waist and starts pulling the dress down his body.

A few teasing touches and playful hickeys later, they're both in just their stockings and chokers – oh, and their headpieces, of course.

"On your knees," Chanyeol whispers as he cups Baekhyun's cheek and takes a moment to look into his needy eyes. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I might give it to you." When he sees his eyes light up a little, he smiles. "Maybe."

Baekhyun wastes no time and drops down to his knees, now being eye-to-eye with the taller's hard dick. Part of him feels good that Chanyeol is aroused as well, and he can't wait to suck his cock. _Finally_ , he can touch, and the sight of Chanyeol's leaking shaft, with some veins popping here and there, makes his mouth water as much as ever.

He grabs the base of the younger's thick dick and parts his lips so he can suck the head of it inside his mouth. He must admit that the way Chanyeol's lanky legs look and feel in those thigh highs makes him want to smile smugly, as far as one can smile with a cock inside their mouth, but he holds himself back in case he breaks one of the other's unspoken rules. The last thing he wants is for Chanyeol to keep denying him what he wants.

"Hands behind your back, baby," Chanyeol demands as he strokes his hand through Baekhyun's silky hair and grabs a handful to hold him steady. He grins when Baekhyun complies, loving how obedient he is. He knows Baekhyun loves to play submissive in times like these, probably in the hope to get fucked nice and hard, and it's a good thing he himself enjoys to play dominant just as much.

Soon, however, his mind is clouded with lust, no room to think straight as Baekhyun works wonders with his mouth. " _Fuck_..." He closes his eyes for a second, feeling more of his shaft slide into the smaller's hot mouth, before he looks down again to watch his pretty lips stretch around his girth. "God, _yeah_ , Baekhyun."

Said male wants to moan, but only accidentally gags when Chanyeol starts fucking his mouth slowly. The thickness of the taller's dick is something his throat would never get used to, but he loves to hear him groan deeply and feel him pull his hair whenever he gags around his cock, creating goosebumps all over his body.

"Your mouth feels so fucking _good_..." Chanyeol moans and feels his cock throb when Baekhyun opens his eyes to look up at him. They're a little teary and holding a desperate look, making him go weak in his knees because, _damn_ , that look has an effect on him. It makes him want to wreck Baekhyun, so he starts fucking the smaller's mouth with a bit more force, making him gag more often, and only yanks him off his dick to let him breathe.

He wraps his own hand around his glazed dick to give it a few strokes and chuckles when he sees Baekhyun stare longingly to the head of his cock. "Look at you," he coos, making Baekhyun look up at his eyes. "So eager to suck me off..." He lets his hand slide out of the smaller's hair and cups his cheek instead. With his thumb, he touches his slightly swollen lower lip, before he presses the tip of his dick against it.

Baekhyun opens his mouth more so Chanyeol can put his cock back inside and has to do his very best not to whimper in pleasure. The taste of Chanyeol's precum on his tongue drives him crazy. It's a tad bit sweeter than usual, he notices, but can't think about it for long as the other's hand finds its way back into his hair. He closes his eyes tightly when Chanyeol continues to fuck his mouth, and once again has a hard time to keep quiet. Even his hands on his back are itching to reach out for Chanyeol. He wants to touch his thighs and wrap his fingers around the part of his dick that doesn't quite fit into his mouth, but he can't, and it's torturous.

Chanyeol keeps moaning, feeling himself getting closer to edge little by little as he listens to the dirty sounds Baekhyun's mouth is creating with his dick. The obscene sound of the smaller gagging around his cock makes him tremble as he feels his orgasm closing in. Baekhyun is so experienced with his playful tongue and sexy lips, it's no surprise that he's already throbbing and leaking so much precum.

"You're being such a good boy," he whispers after a while of basking in the feeling of Baekhyun's hot throat constricting around his dick, causing his words to come out strained. "Such an obedient little cock slut."

Absolutely loving the degrading comment, Baekhyun feels his own dick throb between his legs. He opens his watery eyes again to look up at Chanyeol and almost moans upon seeing the taller's hot expression. Almost.

" _Fuck_ – I'm c-close," Chanyeol stutters, letting his head loll back when Baekhyun starts sucking a little harder, causing the rhythm he is moving his hips in to become messy. His movements falter as he feels a familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach. Quickly, he grabs the base of his shaft and pulls Baekhyun's hungry mouth off his dick. With glazed over eyes, he watches the smaller stick out his tongue, waiting for him to come. He groans deeply, his breathing rough, and takes in the image of Baekhyun on his knees in front of him with a desperate look in his eyes, before he feels himself tip over the edge.

The second he sees Chanyeol come, Baekhyun closes his eyes again and quietly basks in the feeling of his face and tongue being dirtied with hot, sticky cum. He listens to the younger's ragged breathing and loud moans, and feels himself become even more desperate to feel good, too. He's so helplessly aroused, he _needs_ it.

When he feels fingers touch his face, he opens his eyes again and looks up at Chanyeol's satisfied face. He parts his lips, feeling the taller's fingers scoop up the semen that had landed on his cheeks, and sucks it right off his fingertips without protest; he loves the taste of his cum after all.

"Good boy."

Upon hearing those soft words, he feels a warmth spread in his chest and lets Chanyeol pull him back up on his feet by his collar. A wanton whine almost makes it past his lips when he sees Chanyeol lean in, expecting him to tease again, but he's met with the opposite.

He gasps when Chanyeol kisses him full on the lips, and he is about to kiss him back, to give into his desires, but without thinking he moans.

Grinning, Chanyeol pulls back from the kiss – he also so badly wants to continue – and sees Baekhyun frown.

" _No_..." the latter mutters, almost inaudible, making Chanyeol chuckle. He's so very frustrated, but then again, it's all his own fault. He is the one who started, so now he's got to live with the consequences. But Chanyeol is right; he had expected he would just get spanked and that rough sex would follow.

This is _ten_ times worse.

"You got something to say, baby boy?" Chanyeol asks as he pulls Baekhyun with him to the bed.

He wants to feel good too and wants to _show_ he's feeling good.

He wants to touch Chanyeol, wants to make him feel good.

He wants to kiss, _so badly_ , that he's about to beg for it.

" _Please..._ " he whispers, feeling Chanyeol get rid of the wrist cuffs that were part of his bunny outfit. Part of him knows that begging would only make things worse.

And he's right.

Chanyeol easily picks him up and throws him on the bed, making him squeak in surprise and causing the bunny ears to fly off his head.

He knows what's coming; he's not blind. He had seen Chanyeol throw the pink fuzzy cuffs had stolen from Sehun on the bed before he got pinned against the wall, and he knows the taller will take his 'keep your hand to yourself' rule to another level.

"Please what?" Chanyeol asks as he climbs on the bed as well while taking off his own headband and hovers over Baekhyun, who's eyeing the cuffs. "Tell me what you want."

Baekhyun licks his lips, all coherent sentences falling apart on his tongue. He's so aroused, so _hard_ , and all he can think about is how badly he wants to come too. "P-Please... _touch_ –" He trails off when Chanyeol grabs both his wrists and ties them to the headboard using the cuffs, which feel soft against his skin. He's feeling so lewd, being almost completely naked apart from the stockings and collar, and the fact that he's tied to the bed makes his leaking cock throb with want. He's helpless.

"Touch?" Chanyeol enquires, grinning, and sees Baekhyun nod timidly after he had put the keys of the cuffs on the bedside table. "But you already let that boy touch you tonight." He's positioned between the smaller's spread legs and has a great view of his naked body. Everything about him, from his flushed chest to his leaking cock, is screaming how turned on he is, and it makes Chanyeol smile devilishly.

He starts leaving kisses down Baekhyun's sweaty body, hearing his breath getting stuck in his throat when he has reached his nipples. "Did you like it?" he asks before he presses a wet kiss on the reddish nub in front of his eyes, making Baekhyun squirm. "Sitting on his lap?" He runs his tongue over the sensitive skin, while using his fingertips to tease the other nipple. "Making him smile?" He hears Baekhyun let out a tiny noise that sounds like a whimper when he sucks on his nipple rather harshly, and pulls back to lock eyes. " _Kissing_ him?"

Baekhyun bites his lower lip. " _No._ " His voice is soft, as if he's afraid to speak. "I-I didn't like it. He's a bad kisser," he adds, whispering, earning a smile from Chanyeol. " _Really_ bad." Maybe somewhere he had hoped Chanyeol would kiss him now, so he holds back a disappointed groan when he continues leaving kisses down his body, this time passing his nipples.

He feels Chanyeol's lips on his abdomen, his hands touching him everywhere, and the only thing he can do is squirm. He loves yet hates it when Chanyeol treats him like this; delicate and gentle. And in order to stay mute, he keeps chewing on his bottom lip while slowly but surely feeling the taller's lips arrive at his groin.

Chanyeol let's his lips graze Baekhyun's rock-hard dick, hearing him take in a sharp breath. "But you _did_ like to get on my nerves, right?" he asks, dragging his lower lip from the smaller's balls up his shaft while looking up at him. "Kissing someone else while I was _right_ there in the same room watching you guys..." He grabs the base of Baekhyun's cock and kisses the tip, seeing his eyebrow furrow together as he tries keeping quiet. "It was thrilling, wasn't it?"

With his jaw slack, Baekhyun watches Chanyeol tease his dick with his tongue. He's only half listening to the younger's words as he tries to hold back frustrated moans. Even the softest whimper would probably make Chanyeol tease him more, and he does _not_ want that.

So, when Chanyeol finally opens his mouth to take the head of his cock inside, he squirms. His hips are being held down, so he can't move much, but his back does arch off the bed as he feels his dick being engulfed in the taller's hot mouth. With glazed over eyes, he looks down and subconsciously tugs at the cuffs because he wants to reach down to wave his hands into Chanyeol's hair.

Smiling, the latter pulls off Baekhyun's dick after a while of slowly giving it the right attention, and licks the slit to taste his precum. He looks up at Baekhyun as he goes down to his balls and starts sucking on them softly, hearing his breathing become a little louder. "No sound, baby," he reminds him, smirking, seeing him frown again as he licks his lips. "If you're a good boy, I might loosen my rules a little."

Baekhyun lolls his head back between his arms that are tied to the headboard when he feels Chanyeol wrap his lips back around his cock. He has his toes curled into the sheets and his eyes squeezed shut. The feeling of his cock hitting the back of the taller's throat just feels _so good_. The dirty suckling sounds send shivers down his spine and the feeling of the other's hands touching his chest, tummy, hips and thighs feels so nice.

He's in heaven, a torturous heaven. He's feeling his orgasm approach nonetheless, mainly because Chanyeol knows exactly how to pleasure him right, and his mind is clouded with lust. He can't think straight; all he wants to do is come.

The closer he gets to the edge, the more he squirms, the more he shudders, and eventually – after he had held his breath for a little too long – he moans.

Immediately, all the pleasure disappears and he's left there: so close to the edge, but not quite tipping over. In frustration, he whines whorishly, earning himself a harsh slap against his thigh. He feels the sting travel through his whole upper leg, making him whimper.

He looks down at Chanyeol as he takes deep breaths. Tears are prickling behind his eyes, because he's _so_ close, but he's not getting any stimulation. He sees his own cock laying restlessly on his abdomen, and he wants to _beg_. But he's powerless, so he stays silent.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun's eyes become watery and, strangely, it turns him on. He feigns a sweet smile before he presses a few kisses up the smaller's body until they're eye-to-eye. "What?" he asks, cocking his head. "You really thought I'd let you come?"

Baekhyun feels his dick throb upon hearing Chanyeol's words, because, as frustrating as it is, he likes it. Of course he doesn't like that Chanyeol kept him from having an orgasm, he _hates_ that. But the fact that he's totally at the younger's mercy is exciting in some way.

"Look at your pathetic little cock," Chanyeol coos as he straightens himself and grabs the smaller's dick, seeing him bite his lower lip. "It's leaking so much..." He flicks his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum over the head, and feels the shaft twitch in his hold. "You're so sensitive," he adds as he gives it a few tugs, seeing Baekhyun's whole body squirm. He's struggling not to moan, he knows, and it makes him smirk. "It's cute." With that, he goes back down Baekhyun's body and takes his cock back in his mouth, hearing his breathing stop for a second as he does so.

Chanyeol keeps Baekhyun close to the edge, but he's not giving him any chance to tip over because he pulls back each time he gets too close. By now, it's not only his dick that keeps twitching, but his whole body does so too. There's little tears of frustration dripping down Baekhyun's flushed cheeks. His cock is painfully hard and leaking so much that it hurts. Chanyeol is overstimulating and edging him, he realises, and he hates yet loves it. Despite the taller's orders to keep quiet, he just can't. Little whimpers leave his mouth when the sensation almost becomes unbearable, when the pleasure becomes too much to handle, and after a while he doesn't even notice the spanks he's earned himself anymore.

The only thing he can focus on, is to come.

For the nth time he feels an orgasm approach him, yet this time Chanyeol doesn't cruelly stop pleasuring him. Instead, this time, he feels one of the other's large hands stroke him to completion. With his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth digging into his bottom lip, in case a moan would slip past and all the pleasure would stop again, he feels a nice feeling spread through his whole body.

 _Finally_ , he thinks, his nails digging into the palm of his hands. He feels his orgasm approach quickly, making him squirm uncontrollably and lets out some unwanted whimpers. He gasps obscenely when it hits him, and feels himself ascend to Cloud Nine as he lets his head roll back to bask in the feeling. However, he quickly feels something is off and lifts his head back up to look down his body.

"Ch- _Chanyeol_..."

As spasm convulses through his hips, he sees and _feels_ Chanyeol is squeezing the base of his cock so tightly, it prevents him from ejaculating. He chokes on a moan, and can't help but frown as a euphoric yet unsatisfactory feeling washes over him. He doesn't know whether to moan with pleasure or cry with frustration, so he does both.

He tugs at the cuffs, wanting to yank Chanyeol's hand away from his cock so he can jerk himself off, but he's helpless, powerless.

Smirking, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's cock, which is throbbing before his eyes. His smirk grows before he looks up at the other and inches closer to his tear-stained face. He cups his cheek to give him a kiss and lets go of his dick after a while of feeling it pulsate in his grip. "Your first dry orgasm, baby," he whispers, watching the smaller blink away some tears, which he wipes away from his cheeks with his thumbs. "Are you sorry yet?" He kisses Baekhyun's parted lips again and smiles. "For kissing that guy and pissing me off?"

Baekhyun nods while he lets out a soft sob. " _Yes_ ," he mutters, still coming down from his high. His dick had stayed rock-hard throughout the orgasm and is now twitching even more than before.

"What was that?" Chanyeol asks, cocking his head slightly. "Say that you're sorry."

"I-I'm sorry," Baekhyun immediately says and feels butterflies rise in his stomach when Chanyeol kisses him again.

"For?" the latter pushes, his lips barely touching the other's.

"Kissing... that other... guy when you... were... right there," Baekhyun is able to mutter between soft kisses, which melt him into a puddle of goo.

Chanyeol grins. "Good boy," he says while stroking Baekhyun's cheek and kisses him again full on the lips. He doesn't pull back this time, though, and engages the both of them in a heavy make-out session.

For Baekhyun it feels like years had passed until this moment, but he's glad Chanyeol is finally kissing him. And he kisses back, of course, with much passion. Though, he cannot lose himself into the lip-lock in case he would accidentally moan and everything would disappear again. Now that he's finally getting what he wants, he doesn't want to screw it up.

Chanyeol realises he's been kiss deprived as well, and explores Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue as if it's the first time they're French kissing. The room is filled with obscene smacking sounds created by their lips and slow, deep breathing.

Chanyeol feels his dick, which is already rock-hard again, throb with anticipation when Baekhyun wraps his legs around his waist, and smiles into the kiss. "I want to eat your ass," he whispers as he feels Baekhyun trying to grind up against him. He's not going to give him any release – not _yet_.

"Am I allowed to moan?" the smaller asks softly, almost too afraid to ask his question because it breaks the rule. What he does not expect, though, is the sweet smile that makes its way upon Chanyeol's face.

"Do you want to?" the younger asks, to which Baekhyun nods without much thought, making him smirk. "Let me hear you, then, baby." Within seconds, he's between Baekhyun's parted legs, his mouth dangerously close to his balls.

Baekhyun subconsciously tugs at the cuffs, once again wishing he could bury his hands in Chanyeol's hair. He's breathing slowly, watching Chanyeol deliberately avoid touching his dick as he feels him grab his thighs. He lets Chanyeol lift his legs and feels himself blush when the taller's eyes fall upon his ass. No matter how many times they've had sex already, Chanyeol being so up close with one of his most private places still makes him feel nervous.

"Your legs look _so good_ in these thigh highs," the younger comments, letting his fingers glide over the soft fabric up Baekhyun's leg until they reach the lacy top part of the stockings which hug the smaller's thighs snuggly. He pushes Baekhyun's legs back further, almost folding him in half and lifting his ass off the bed a little. "But nothing beats the sight of you cute little ass..."

This intimacy makes Baekhyun feel nervous, but also excited. The anticipation he feels whenever Chanyeol's lips are close to his ass makes him feel light-headed, too, because it feels _good_. He whimpers when he feels a kiss being placed on the inside of his thigh, but moans sharply when Chanyeol turns the soft kiss into a hickey. "Y- _Yeol_ ," he mutters, knowing the taller has a thing for marking his whole body with love-bites and usually he'd love it, but now he's impatient.

Chanyeol just grins and locks eyes with Baekhyun as he ever so slowly drags his lips down his quivering thigh towards his groin. He watches Baekhyun's eyes flutter close as he presses his tongue flat against his puckering hole and smiles. The fact that Baekhyun enjoys rimming only makes him want to eat his ass more. So, he doesn't hesitate and dives in there as if it's a feast.

With his legs in the air, Baekhyun can only moan wantonly as his toes curl in delight. The sensation of Chanyeol's tongue and lips against his sensitive skin makes his head spin and he's so glad that he's allowed to moan. There's no way he can keep quiet when Chanyeol is eating his ass as if it's his favourite meal.

His back arches off the bed when he feels a pair of lips suck on his rim. One of Chanyeol's hands is gripping his thigh so tightly, he's sure there will be marks of his nails digging into his skin later on, but he doesn't mind. The only thing he cares about is that Chanyeol is sending him back to Cloud Nine with just his mouth.

A cocky grin stays put on the taller's lips because he knows he's good. The way Baekhyun moans is his proof; his voice went up an octave and he sounds way needier than before. Chanyeol feels his own cock throb listening to Baekhyun's gasps and whimpers, and feels his hole twitch against his tongue.

It's wet and slippery, creates an obscene squelching sound and makes both their dicks throb desperately.

After a while, Chanyeol pulls back from Baekhyun's hole and admires his work. The smaller's ass hole is winking at him, begging for more attention, and his rim is a bit red from all the attention it had already been receiving. _So pretty_ , he thinks as he wets two of his fingers with his own saliva before he presses them against Baekhyun's hole, hearing him taking in a breath.

" _Fuck..._ " Baekhyun moans as one of Chanyeol's thick fingers slips into his hole easily. When the finger disappears, however, he's about to whine, but gasps instead when Chanyeol spits on his hole before the finger returns just as fast. "F- _Fuck_ ," he repeats, his head rolling back as he basks in the feeling of something entering him.

Chanyeol glances between Baekhyun's pleasure struck face and his hairless hole. The hot walls clench around his single digit and before he knows it, Baekhyun is asking for another finger. He complies, slowly lets a second finger slip inside alongside the first and hears Baekhyun tug at the cuffs as he moans throatily. He thrusts his fingers inside of the elder a couple of times, hearing continuous moans slip past his lips as he slowly stretches him out, before he pulls them out and dives back in with his mouth.

Baekhyun lets out a whiny moan, already missing the intrusion, but loving the way Chanyeol flicks his tongue over his twitching his hole. His cock is feeling a bit neglected, however, and he still feels frustrated from the dry orgasm–

He stops thinking when Chanyeol pushes two of his fingers inside of him again, this time being less gentle than before. He whimpers as the younger's fingertips graze his prostate, which he knows he's avoiding on purpose. " _Yeol_..." he moans and jolts when Chanyeol _does_ hit his sweet-spot. He can't enjoy it for long, though, because the fingers disappear again and get replaced by the taller's hot tongue.

Baekhyun feels his cock throb with each lick, enjoying the slick sound Chanyeol's mouth is creating with his wet ass hole. It's dirty, it's hot, it turns him on so much that he feels high. But he's desperate for more, and he guesses Chanyeol knows, because before he knows it, there's three fingers stretching his hole.

"Fuck, _yeah_..." Chanyeol exhales, feeling Baekhyun's tight rim squeeze three of his fingers. He feels his cock throb with want as he looks from the smaller's ass to his leaking dick, which is restlessly laying on his lower abdomen. Baekhyun looks like he's about to come if he were to touch his shaft, and it makes Chanyeol smile wickedly.

He feels the hot walls relax around his fingers and picks up the pace of his thrusts a little, causing Baekhyun to gasp erotically. "You like that?" he asks, pressing a soft kiss on the inside of the other's plush thigh, and sees him nod. "You're taking my fingers so well..."

Moaning, Baekhyun feels his legs shake as Chanyeol continues to purposefully miss his prostate. It drives him crazy and he tries to move his ass back against his prodding fingers, but Chanyeol is quick to keep him still.

"No, no, baby boy," the latter sing-songs, grinning, and continues to finger-fuck Baekhyun into heaven. He hears the smaller whine softly and sees a desperate look floating around in his dark-brown eyes.

"P-Please," Baekhyun pleads, his lower lip trembling. "I've been good..."

"Oh?" Chanyeol asks, cocking his head, as he thrusts his fingers deep inside of Baekhyun, making him whimper. "Yes, you're a good boy– _right now_. But if I recall correctly, about an hour ago you were locking lips with someone else just to get under my skin."

Baekhyun gasps when two of Chanyeol's fingers hit his prostate dead-on a couple of times, making his dick twitch visibly.

"And you'll do it again, because you _love_ this."

His hips are trembling, his whole body is tingling, while he feels a second orgasm approach just from the feeling of Chanyeol's rough fingertips touching his sweet bundle of nerves.

"You love it when I tease you."

Baekhyun whines, letting himself get drawn closer to the edge.

"You love it when I take control and deny you the things you want the most."

His breath gets stuck in his throat as he chokes on a few moans. The sudden impact of pleasure clouds his mind with lust, and there's only one thing he can think about.

"No moaning."

Baekhyun moans loudly, tugging at the cuffs because he wants to reach out to his rock-hard dick to stroke himself to completion.

"No touching."

He's _so_ close.

"No kissing."

He almost doesn't feel Chanyeol's lips pressing against his thigh as he feels himself tipping over the edge for a second time.

"No coming."

Gasping in between constricted moans, Baekhyun tries to thrust his hips up into Chanyeol's hand which is once again squeezing the base of his cock hard enough to stop the semen from coming out, but he's being held down. The fingers inside his ass are still pressed against his prostate, making his cock throb in way as if he's ejaculating, but nothing is coming out. He's still up on Cloud Nine and yet he doesn't feel satisfied.

"Chan... _Yeol_ ," he whimpers, his voice breaking as he starts crying again.

Keeping his grip on the smaller's painfully hard dick, Chanyeol slowly lets his fingers slip out of his fucked-open little hole, making him shudder and sob. "Boys who kiss others in the presence of their lover don't deserve a proper orgasm, now do they?"

"I-I..." Baekhyun sobs, feeling tears stream down his face again, which make him feel pathetic. His body feels so sensitive and hot, he feels like he's going to combust. "I said I'm sorry," he mutters, vaguely seeing Chanyeol hover over him again through his watery eyes.

"I know, baby, I know" the younger says before he presses a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, hearing him let out a breath as he lets go of his dick. He wipes the tears away from his flushed face for a second time and smiles softly. Baekhyun looks so wrecked, it's strangely turning him on. Having reduced his little boyfriend to such a desperate mess that he started crying _again_ ; he likes it. "But I don't want you to ever kiss someone else again, understand?" He sees Baekhyun nod and kisses his forehead again. "You're mine."

"I love you," Baekhyun whispers in between sobs and lets Chanyeol pull him in for a kiss, not minding where his lips had been.

"I love you too," Chanyeol says back before he gives into his desires and kisses the living daylights out of Baekhyun.

The latter returns the passionate lip-lock, feeling every part of his skin burn where Chanyeol is touching him. The feeling of still being on the edge of coming while an orgasm had already washed over him is overwhelming, and he's glad Chanyeol is kissing him instead of edging him further. It gives him time to catch his breath, even though the younger is trying to steal it with his lips.

But he's _so_ frustrated, he can't help but want more.

" _Please_ ," he whispers into the kiss after a while. He feels Chanyeol's hard cock is touching his own and it's driving him crazy. He wants to come _so badly_ , it's making him go delirious. "I want it..."

Chanyeol smirks, his lips still touching Baekhyun's, while he stares into the other's half-lidded eyes. "Beg for it," he playfully dares, seeing a look cross Baekhyun's eyes that makes his dick throb, telling him he doesn't need a lot of begging to give in.

"Please, _fuck me_ ," Baekhyun says in a tone that makes all the little hairs on Chanyeol's body stand up. "I've been a good boy..." He moans when Chanyeol kisses him. "I want your dick in me, _please_." He subconsciously tugs at the cuffs, wanting to reach out to the taller and pull him closer. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me–"

Growling, Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun off with his lips before he reaches out to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube. During all the teasing he had done, his own dick had gotten so hard again. On top of that, he has been thirsty for Baekhyun since the moment he saw him in his slutty bunny outfit.

He wants to be inside of him _so_ badly.

With glazed over eyes and a wildly beating heart, Baekhyun watches Chanyeol coat his big dick with lube. He licks his lips when the younger grabs his leg and pushed it back against his chest. Having his eyes locked on the sight of Chanyeol guiding his cock to his entrance, he lets a pleased yet anticipating sigh leave his lips when he feels the head press against his twitching rim.

A drawn-out moan coming from Baekhyun's throat fills the room when Chanyeol pushes his shaft in slowly. The latter grunts, finally feeling his boyfriend's soft walls hug his dick. It's tight, it's hot, and it's clenching around him so desperately.

" _God_ , Baekhyun, you feel so fucking good..." he moans, slowly pulling his cock back out before pushing it back in. He's going slow, gradually letting Baekhyun get used to his size.

The smaller is taking deep breaths, letting soft whimpers slip past his lips as Chanyeol gently thrusts into him. The feeling of something entering him alone is enough to send him back to Cloud Nine. He feels like he is in heaven with Chanyeol's thick cock shaping his insides and stretching him out in a way that creates goosebumps all over his body. "Your dick..." he begins, but chokes on a moan when Chanyeol fills him to the brim with one swift thrust. "I love your cock..." He gasps when the taller grabs both his legs to spread them.

" _Yeah_?" Chanyeol asks, getting a whine in return. Smiling, he hears Baekhyun's moans getting louder as he keeps thrusting his hips in a slow, but steady rhythm.

Baekhyun gasps obscenely when he feels Chanyeol's cock graze his prostate and clenches down around his shaft, silently begging him to angle his hips just right so he can come.

"There?"

Chanyeol's voice disappears into the background once Baekhyun feels his sweet-spot being hit dead-on a couple of times. A familiar heat pools in the pit of his stomach and before he knows what's happening, he's tipping over the edge. He moans loudly, his eyes falling close, and his whole body shakes as a third, way more intense orgasm washes over him. This time, however, there aren't fingers blocking him from ejaculating, and he's coming _hard_.

" _Fuck_..." Chanyeol moans, subconsciously slowing down his pace as he watches Baekhyun's thick semen shoot all the way up his chin. He feels the smaller's tight ass hole clench around him with each spurt, and eventually stops moving so the other could come down from his high. "That's _hot_." He hovers over Baekhyun and strokes one of his quivering thighs, hearing him take in a sharp breath as he does so. "And, _shit_ , you came a lot."

Panting, Baekhyun opens his eyes slightly just in time to see Chanyeol bending down to his chin and feels him lick his skin. He whimpers, feeling over-sensitive as each touch makes him shudder. Slowly, he's coming back to senses and realises Chanyeol had pulled his dick out, leaving his hole gaping and clenching around nothing but air.

"You're still half hard," Chanyeol notes, letting his hand slide from Baekhyun's thigh to his groin. He grins as he watches the smaller's head roll back when he wraps his fingers around his still pulsating cock, and hears him let out a breathy moan.

" _Please_..." Baekhyun whimpers while for the nth time tugging at the cuffs that are restricting him. "Untie me," he mutters, before he lifts his head and looks at Chanyeol with a pleading look. He moans in relief when the taller lets go of his sensitive dick and accepts his kiss.

Now that he's not only getting kissed, but also allowed to moan, he wants to be able to touch too. He wants to _feel_ Chanyeol, wants to pull him closer and stroke his hot skin as they're fucking.

"Please," he repeats, a little louder this time, and feels the younger smile against his lips.

"But you look so good tied-up," Chanyeol says and pulls back from the kiss to look at Baekhyun. His hair is dishevelled, the choker is sitting the wrong way, his chest is flushed and dirty with drying semen, his dick is laying restlessly on his lower abdomen and his stocking-clad legs are spread. His own thigh highs had ridden down his legs from all the moving, he feels, and he chuckles when he sees Baekhyun pull at the cuffs.

"Please, Chanyeol," the smaller repeats for a third time. "Let me touch you too..."

Grinning, Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's nose before he leans over to the bedside table and grabs the keys. "You're lucky I'm weak for you puppy eyes." He swiftly unties Baekhyun and has just enough time to throw the cuffs aside before the other pulls him closer by his choker and kisses him. He groans, feeling Baekhyun's fingers map out his hot skin. "You're also lucky I love it when you touch me."

"I'm lucky you love me," Baekhyun whispers, smiling. Chanyeol is sweaty, he feels, and his hair is a mess, but he still fists his hands in the back of the other's hair when they continue the kiss.

Chanyeol feels his cock throb having Baekhyun's tongue inside of his mouth exploring it's surroundings, and can't help but moan into the lip-lock as he feels the other tug at his hair. Even though Baekhyun looks hot tied-up, Chanyeol had missed feeling his gentle fingers on his body, had missed feeling his soft hands stroking his skin.

With Baekhyun clinging onto his body, kissing him feels way more intimate and for a second he forgets how bad he wants to continue fucking him, until he feels the elder thrust his hips up, causing their hard cocks to rub together.

"I want to ride you..." Baekhyun whispers, feeling Chanyeol's muscles tense under his touch as the words leave his mouth.

"Fuck, _yeah_..." Chanyeol likes that idea and immediately flips them around. His eyes follow Baekhyun's movements and watch him pour lube on his hands. " _Mmm_ ," he moans as soft hands lather his dick with a new layer of lube.

Baekhyun hovers over Chanyeol's rock-hard cock, feeling it pulsate in his hand as he holds the base. He shivers when the taller puts his hands on his hips and slowly lowers himself, impaling himself on the other's thick shaft. " _Fuck_ ," he moans, hearing Chanyeol groan in the background as he lolls his head back, and stops moving when he's filled to the brim.

" _God_ , baby, your ass feels so fucking good," Chanyeol absent-mindedly says, his voice hoarse, and hears Baekhyun whimper when he squeezes his ass cheeks. He licks his lips, looking up at the smaller's sweaty body and watches his muscles move as he starts bouncing softly.

" _Yeol_..." Baekhyun moans, having both his hands on the taller's toned chest to keep himself balanced. It doesn't take long for him to find a steady rhythm and moves his hips in a way that not only makes him lose his own mind – since his prostate is being stimulated to no end – but he's making Chanyeol go crazy too. His overly sensitive ass hole keeps clenching around the taller's cock, and he feels naughty fingers tease his delicate rim, causing his movements to falter.

Chanyeol has his head thrown back while he puts his hands back on Baekhyun's quivering thighs right above where his stockings end. He can't help but thrusts his hips upwards, matching Baekhyun's rhythm, and starts hearing their skin slap together as he does so.

It's so erotic, both of them are lost in heaven. They have no control over the wanton sounds leaving their mouths and turn each other on because they sound so into it; they _are_ both so into it.

Watching Baekhyun's dick slap against his stomach with each bounce, Chanyeol is mesmerised. He loves how even though Baekhyun already came minutes ago, he's fully hard again and stays hard during sex. But he notices the elder is getting tired as his movements begin to slow down, so he grins, grabs his hips to hold him still and starts fucking up into him.

Baekhyun gasps as he hunches forward, but quickly puts both his hands next to Chanyeol's head before he would comes crashing down on him. "Fuck, _Chanyeol_ ," he moans, looking down at the taller's concentrated yet pleasure-struck face before he leans down and presses their lips together. It's a sloppy kiss, mostly because Baekhyun cannot focus on moving his lips when Chanyeol is fucking into him with a force that causes broken moans to leave his throat constantly.

After a while he starts riding Chanyeol again, feeling the taller's hands travel all over his body as he moves his hips slowly, sensually. He sits up straight and closes his eyes, basking in the feeling of Chanyeol's cock sliding in and out of him. Sinful moans keep leaving his body as the dick inside of him keeps stimulating his prostate, and he gasps when he feels a hand on his own shaft. "F- _Fuck_ ," he whimpers and looks down to see Chanyeol's fingers wrapped around his cock stroking him softly. He shudders, causing his hips to stutter.

"You're so hot," Chanyeol groans, and grins when Baekhyun grabs his wrist to stop him from jerking him off. His own cock is leaking inside of the smaller and he feels it throb wildly when it accidentally slips out of the other's ass. "I want to fuck you from behind," he huskily admits while Baekhyun is already busy putting his dick back inside of his hungry ass. He cups the elder's flushed cheeks and pulls him down for a quick kiss. "Get on your knees, baby."

Baekhyun complies without thinking twice and gets on all fours: ass up face down. He moans, arching his back, when he feels something slick and wet against his gaping hole. He had expected that Chanyeol would continue fucking him, but that _definitely i_ sn't Chanyeol's dick teasing and wetting his rim.

He lifts himself a little and looks over his shoulder. He catches Chanyeol's dark eyes, which makes him go weak in his knees, and moans when he feels him suck on his tender rim. "Chanyeol," he begins, sticking out his ass more and bites his own arm to muffle some dirty moans as Chanyeol licks around his entrance, before he continues: " _Please_... I want your dick." He moves back against the younger's tongue nonetheless, however, and loves the feeling.

Smirking, Chanyeol presses a loud, wet kiss on Baekhyun's hole, causing the latter to let out a loud moan, before he straightens himself and grabs the base of his cock. He presses the tip against Baekhyun's visibly twitching rim and watches him arch his back again. _Needy_ , he thinks, still smirking, and slaps his cock against Baekhyun's hole a few times until he's whining to be filled again.

Giving his baby just what he wants, Chanyeol slips his cock inside of the other in one smooth thrust, causing him to let out his filthiest moan yet. His dick immediately touches Baekhyun's sweet-spot, he knows, and he starts abusing the delicate bundle of nerves, driving the smaller insane with pleasure. He watches Baekhyun's behind jiggle as he fucks into him and playfully spanks one of the ass cheeks. " _Fuck_ ," he groans, mesmerised by the sight of his dick easily moving in and out of Baekhyun, which creates a sloppy squelching sound. It feels so good, having the smaller's tight walls hugging his cock, causing his hips to stutter with each wave of pleasure.

With his chest pressed against the mattress, Baekhyun is biting the bedsheets, muffling a lot of slutty moans. He has his back arched as Chanyeol is holding onto his hips, thrusting into him with a force that makes him shake. All coherent sentences fall apart on his tongue, and he's left there gasping for air as he chokes on his moans.

He hears their skin slapping together, feels Chanyeol's balls slap against his ass and can't do anything but submit to the euphoric feeling building up inside of him.

Watching Baekhyun's back tense as he keeps fucking into him, Chanyeol pulls the elder up by his shoulder and forces their lips together in a heated make-out session. He keeps snapping his hips forward, making sure his dick keeps touching Baekhyun's prostate with each thrust, causing him to moan and whimper into the kiss.

"I'm close," Chanyeol huskily whispers before he lets go of Baekhyun, and watches him fall forward onto the mattress. His hips falter as he tries to pick up some more speed, and chases after his own orgasm.

Baekhyun has his hands balled into fists while feeling Chanyeol's large hands gripping onto his hips. His loud moans turn into airy gasps because of the taller's rough handling. He wedges one of his arms between his body and the bed and reaches out for his sensitive dick as his whole body begins to tremble. He is about to tip over the edge for a fourth time.

While Chanyeol's moans become louder when he's coming, Baekhyun has trouble breathing because stroking his own cock is almost too much to handle. Once he does find his voice, though, he says one little sentence before he comes that pushes Chanyeol over the edge.

"I want it– _ah_... I-Inside..."

With one last thrust, Chanyeol is coming deep inside of Baekhyun, who's spilling all over the sheets. Both of them are shaking and high on pleasure. Chanyeol keeps moaning while listening to Baekhyun's lusty whimpers and leisurely moves his hips as he feels the other's hole clench around his spent shaft.

"Fuck..." Chanyeol exhales slowly, looking down at where they're connected and sees some of his come had started seeping out from his soft thrusting. Licking his lips, he slowly pulls his cock out and watches as more of his semen starts leaking out of Baekhyun's fucked-open ass. " _God_ , Baekhyun, that's so fucking hot..." he whispers and gently touches the other's reddish rim with his fingertips.

Baekhyun is still coming back from his high and only half-listens to what Chanyeol is saying. He does feel the taller's fingers on his ass, however, and arches his back a little to allure him.

He's totally spent, exhausted, but satisfied. He had _not_ gotten the punishment he had expected, and he hated yet loved every second of it. There is one thing, however, that he wants to make clear to Chanyeol. So, he slowly rolls onto his back, forcing the younger to stop ogling his ass. "Yeol," he says, but doesn't expect said man to immediately hover over him and kiss him. It doesn't take a lot for him to give into the soft kiss, enjoying the gentle touch of Chanyeol's lips against his own. "Chanyeol." He needs to say what's laying on the tip of his tongue, though. "I'm sorry for kissing someone else."

"You basically cheated on me to get in my pants," Chanyeol says, a smile present on his handsome face, making Baekhyun pout. "I could almost call it creative, if it weren't infuriating..."

Sighing, Baekhyun plays with the choker still wrapped around Chanyeol's neck. "I'll be a loyal boyfriend."

Chanyeol grins. "You already are, baby." He bends down to plant yet another kiss on Baekhyun's pouty lips and keeps their lips centimetres apart when he pulls back. "But next time, if you want _rough_ , _hot_ sex – which _I know_ you enjoy – you can just tell me..."

Baekhyun bites his lower lip as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck, loving the way the other is looking at him with adoration in his eyes. "I will, and I'm so sorry. For real. Even though I enjoyed every second of it." He lets Chanyeol kiss the cheeky smile off his lips, and knows he's forgiven. "I love you."

"I love you too," the younger quickly says in between kisses and wants to deepen the kiss, but quickly remembers there's drying come inside his boyfriend's ass. "How about I make us a nice warm bath to clean you up?"

Baekhyun hums in agreement, even though he doubts he can make it to the bath without limping. "I love the sound of that." He smiles as he watches Chanyeol get off the bed, eyeing the stockings that had ridden down his lanky legs, and is about to follow him when he hears something vibrate on the bedside table. He glances at Chanyeol, who is entering the bathroom, before he crawls over to the bedside table and sees the taller got a message. He turns on the phone and reads the preview of the text Sehun sent Chanyeol.

" _Did you teach him a lesson ;)?_ "

Baekhyun holds back a chuckle as he looks at the cheeky smiley that winks, before he puts the device back on the bedside table and thinks:

_Yeah, he did._

* * *

 


End file.
